


My Herald's Hart

by Phsbarbie



Series: Cullen's Herald [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Red Hart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spoiler free story! So if you haven't played the game yet but still want some Cullen fluff, here you go :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Herald's Hart

I glare at the creature stabled in the first stall, traditionally the place where we keep the Inquisitor's current mount. The animal glares back at me. Damn thing. Why can't she just take a horse?

Skyla Trevelyan, my love and the leader of the Inquisition, has been home at Skyhold, or Sky's hold as I've taken to calling it, for three full days. I've enjoyed every stolen moment together, but we both knew the momentary reprieve couldn't last.

Sure enough, this morning the message came in from Fereldan and the Herald of Andraste is off to save the world again. At least they didn't pull her out of my bed this time. I think Cassandra's learned her lesson about entering unannounced after that particular incident. Sky's gone to gather her team together, making me promise to wait for her at the stables for a kiss goodbye, a promise I eagerly made. 

I hear a laugh behind me and turn to see Blackwall looking far too amused. "You realize it doesn't matter how much you glare at that hart, right? Trevelyan is still taking her with her."

I sigh. I do know. Call me overprotective, but I hate that she rides that giant thing. Her red hart looks like a cross between a halla and a reindeer, barely tamed, and half again as tall as Skyla is. It's her favorite mount, and I worry it will throw her every time she takes it out. The hart in question snorts at me. She's none too fond of me either.

"You could always ask her to take another mount," offers Blackwall when I don't respond, a smile in his voice.

I turn and scowl at him. We both know how well that would go over. As light hearted as Sky is, she has a spine of steel and a stubborn streak the size of Orlais. If I told her I worried for her safety on that thing and asked her to take a different mount she'd never ride a different one again on principle. In fact, she'd probably start training the damn thing for battle maneuvers in the courtyard. 

"Getting into another staring match with Blackwall, Cullen?" comes her light voice from behind me, causing my heart to beat faster and lift in my chest. "Who's winning?"

I turn to drink her in, a content smile on my face, Blackwall instantly forgotten. She has that effect on me. I hadn't thought to find love in the Inquisition, but here she is anyway.

"Actually, I was just admiring your hart," I tell her, hoping my voice doesn't sound too innocent. I have a plan.

"Hannah?" she asks, moving to stroke the beast's neck.

Why she insists on naming her most exotic creatures such ordinary names is beyond me, but I just nod. "She's beautiful. Although..." I trail off, hoping she'll take the bait.

"Although what?" she asks, her adorable brow furrowed.

"I was just wondering, is the coast the right place for her this week? The stones there could trip her up easily, and you do take her out with you all the time. Perhaps you should take a different steed this trip, give Hannah here a rest." I take a step towards the hart but she bares her teeth at me in warning. I hold my place, not keen on being nipped in front of Skyla. 

She seems to be contemplating what I said. She examines the creature thoughtfully and then nods. "Perhaps you're right, love. It wouldn't do to wear her out." She pats Hannah once more before stepping away. "She'll stay here this time."

I manage to keep the grin off my face. "That's a good idea, Sky. Why don't you take your mare, Adriannaih?"

But she's already walking in the opposite direction from the horses and towards a stall in the back. "Not this time," she calls over her shoulder. "The new mount Dennet secured for me arrived last night."

She disappears around the corner and comes back leading a black and white spotted dracolisk, an extremely rare mount, and a distant relative to the dragon. Also, coincidentally, the least manageable breed in all of Thedas. My plan has backfired, and I can tell by Sky's smile that she knew what I was up to all along. 

"Cullen," says Sky, a bit too brightly, "say hello to Diana."

Blackwall bursts into laughter behind me and I sigh.

"Hello, Diana."


End file.
